Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a data receiving method that supports higher modulation order and a wireless device using the same in wireless communication systems.
Related Art
Long Term Evolution (LTE)/LTE-advanced (LTE-A) based on 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Specification (TS) release 8-11 is a mobile communication standard which is widely used. Recently, the next generation mobile communication that has higher efficiency is under standardization.
In order to cope with increasing data traffic, various techniques that increase transmission capacity of mobile communication systems have been introduced. For example, it has been considered that Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) technique that uses multiple antennas, carrier aggregation technique that supports multiple cells, higher order modulation scheme, and so on.
It is required to consider the compatibility with scenarios under various conditions and legacy devices in introducing new techniques.